1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an advertisement distribution management apparatus and an advertisement distribution management method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the rapid spread of a network such as the Internet, an advertisement distribution through the network has been actively performed. As one form of the advertisement distribution, display advertising in which an advertisement is display in a fixed space within a page that is to be distributed as an advertisement using an image and a video is known.
In the display advertisement, an advertisement distribution is performed to users having user attributes (gender, age, and the like) specified by an advertiser, so that an effective advertisement distribution is performed (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-203119).
Further, with respect to an order request of an advertisement distribution from an advertiser, when there are distribution stocks that satisfy distribution conditions such as a user attribute and the number of distributions specified in the order request, the distribution stocks are allocated and the order request is accepted (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-288322).
However, in the invention described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-288322, distribution stocks in which demographic attributes such as gender, age, and an occupation are set as the user attributes are set, and an advertisement distribution corresponding to a demand of the advertiser may not be able to be accepted.